Anniversary
by Kick Me Awake
Summary: In which Rose is pissed, Scorpius is forgetful, and where a pillow plays a crucial role. Three year anniversaries can do that to people. -Rose/Scorpius- Oneshot


**Mmph…just because my three year anniversary for FF is on the 25th (:**

**Oh yeah. I own nothing except for my OC's (which is pretty much only Helena Zabini xD)**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he forgot!" cried Rose she flopped down on the couch. "He <em>never <em>forgets!"

Helena sighed and stared at her best friend. "If I know my cousin, he probably has some elaborately planned evening for you when you get back to your flat."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I doubt it. I woke up this morning to expect a simple 'happy third anniversary Rose!' or something. But what did I get? _Nothing_."

"Well," Helena began knowledgably, "it _is_ Scorpius."

The twenty year old redhead sighed. "I guess I could blame it on all of our Auror training. I mean, considering it's only a few months until we're official Aurors."

Helena smiled as Rose thought up her own reason rather than her having to make one up. "Exactly! And let me tell you, Albus can barely keep his eyes open these days!"

"Maybe I should have just trained to be a Healer like you, Lena," groaned Rose. "Probably would have made my life so much easier."

"Oh Rosie," Helena sighed affectionately while patting Rose on the head, "you'd probably kill off all of the patients."

She should have expected the pillow in her face.

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" Rose pouted to herself. "Training finished hours ago!"<p>

Rose moaned and sat down on the bed that she and Scorpius shared in their flat. She had been hoping that she could remind Scorpius what day it was with a fancy dinner, candle lights and the bunch (which she eventually had to put away considering the late hour) and some…err… _special_ clothing along with a decorated bedroom.

Needless to say, it had all gone to a waste.

Rose sighed again and with a quick wave of her wand, all the rose petals on the ground swept into the trash can and she walked around the room to blow out the scented candles.

"Stupid Scorpius," she mumbled as she settled into bed. "Stupid anniversaries. Stupid me for thinking that he might remember."

And with that, she went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Rose woke up the next morning with a heavy arm around her waist and a soft vibration that hummed through the bed. She turned and saw her boyfriend of three years snoring softly into the pillow. As gorgeous as he was, with his pale skin and slightly dark rims surrounding his eyes and his light blond hair, she couldn't help but feel a surge for frustration towards him.<p>

She glared at him for a few moments longer before realizing she was making a rather huge fool out of herself by glaring at someone who wasn't even awake. She huffed almost silently and began to crawl out of bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" a groggy voice asked from the other side of the bed. Rose turned and stared at Scorpius and his sleepy gray eyes. She once again decided to ignore his masculine beauty and tried to seem indifferent (though it was extremely difficult because she could never resist cuddling with him in the morning).

"Well, I think I'm going to go take a shower," she informed matter-of-factly. Scorpius smiled sleepily and pulled Rose back into bed.

"Come on, Rosie," he muttered into her messy red hair, "it's Saturday."

"Oh, so on Saturdays I'm not allowed to take a shower?"

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "Well I thought you might have wanted to take a break or something. I mean, we've barely gotten an hour of sleep this whole week!"

Rose shrugged indifferently. "Does that mean I can't take a shower?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile slightly at his girlfriend. "Whatever."

As Rose went to take a shower, Scorpius took his time to get out of bed. He clumsily threw on a random T-Shirt and shorts and stumble into the kitchen. He brewed two cups of hot black coffee and began to prepare for breakfast.

However, when Scorpius was slathering jam onto the toast, he was surprised to see Rose fully dressed and looking ready to go out.

"Where are you going?" he asked curiously while walking over to her.

"Breakfast with Helena," she replied loftily while putting on her jacket and grabbing her purse. Scorpius's eyes widened.

"But…but we always have breakfast together on the weekends!" he protested.

Rose laughed stonily and patted him on the cheek. "I'm pretty sure you can survive on Saturday without me. Just ask Al to come over or something."

Scorpius analyzed Rose for a few seconds (force of habit from all of the Auror training). Something about her smile was slightly off, and her eyes seemed to be slightly narrowed. Even the kiss on the cheek that she just gave him seemed slightly cold.

He tried to kiss her on the lips, but she sneakily avoided them and slipped away from his grasp.

"Bye!" and with a loud crack, she Disapparated.

* * *

><p>"She completely ditched me this morning!" Scorpius exclaimed to Albus, who was quietly munching on toast. "God, it was like she was pissed off at me or something."<p>

Albus rolled his eyes before slathering more jam onto the toast. Scorpius eyed him wearily.

"What?" Albus said. "I'm hungry! All of this training has been messing with me."

"Whatever. Now will you please focus on Rose?"

Albus rolled his eyes the second time that minute. "You're overreacting, mate. She probably just wanted some space."

"Maybe," he said.

"And anyways! It's not like you forgot your third anniversary with her yesterday, right?" Albus said with a laugh. Scorpius stared at Albus with a confused and mortified expression, and Albus blanched.

"_Right_?" he repeated. Scorpius paled along with him.

"Oh _fuck_."

Albus sighed and stared at his friend. "You forgot, didn't you?"

Scorpius nodded slowly in response. Albus smacked his forehead.

"Then I'm happy to agree with you. You _are_ fucked."

* * *

><p>"This morning proves that he didn't remember our anniversary," ranted Rose once more to Helena. "He didn't acknowledge it <em>at all<em>!"

"Maybe he's just trying to surprise you!" Helena said, using the same excuse from the day before. Rose rolled her eyes.

"No, definitely not. Surprises aren't exactly Scorpius's style. Remember when he tried throwing you a surprise party in fifth year?" Rose and Helena shuddered at the same time.

"You're right," Helena agreed, still grimacing. "Surprises are not exactly Scorpius's forte."

Rose sighed and took a sip of her coffee. "I still can't believe he forgot! I mean, I know we've only been going out for three years, and that we're still really busy with Auror training, but it would have been nice to hear something! I mean, Scorpius is a hopeless romantic after all."

"Don't let him hear you say that," Helena warned. Rose sighed again and put her face into her hands.

"I suppose there's always next year," Rose said, voice slightly muffled. Helena smiled sympathetically and patted her hand.

"There's always next year," she repeated.

Rose and Helena spent the rest of the day walking around Diagon Alley and when they got bored, into Muggle London.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to my place for dinner?" appealed Helena once more. Rose smiled at her gratefully.

"I'll be fine. I suppose I'll have to yell at Scorpius sooner or later," she teased with a wink. Helena laughed and gave her friend a hug before Apparating back to her flat.

Rose sighed and took out her wand to do the same.

* * *

><p>While Rose was taking out her wand to unlock the door (living in an apartment building for wizards and witches, their Patronus was their "key"), Scorpius was inside trying to tidy up any last minute details for a dinner that was somewhat similar to the one Rose set up the night before. As he heard the fumbling of the doorknob, he cleared his throat and straightened his black tie and waited for Rose to come in.<p>

When Rose finally entered the flat, she stopped cold. There was Scorpius in a nice suit and tie (making him look even better than usual, unfortunately) with candles lighting up the room and a nice table with most likely fancy food under the lids.

She stared at Scorpius's smirking face a nonchalant posture for a few moments before her gaze hardened.

"What's all this for, _honey_?"

Scorpius's smirk turned into a pleasant smile. "Well it's for us, _darling_!"

(In reality, they hated using pet names)

As Rose kept staring into the darkness of the room, Scorpius took this opportunity to lead her by the arm and sit her down at the table. Rose glanced at him wearily before putting her napkin onto her lap. Scorpius sat down in the seat across from her and smirked at her anxiety.

"Well?" he drawled. "Do you like it?"

"What's it for?" Rose said, repeating the question from before.

"It was our anniversary, was it not?" Scorpius responded smoothly. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. _Yesterday_," she emphasized with another glare. "When _maybe_, I did all of this for you yesterday!"

"Really?" he scoffed. But this was all for show. He knew she wasn't lying from the way she was staring at him in an "I-wish-you-were-dead" manner.

"Yes _really_," she said. "And let me guess. This whole dinner thing wasn't even your idea, was it?"

"Of course it was!" Scorpius replied (though that was a total lie).

"Albus told you that it was our anniversary yesterday, didn't he?"

Scorpius froze slightly and looked very frightened as Rose's glare intensified.

She took out her wand, and for a short second, he thought she might hex him. But for some strange reason, she summoned a pillow from a couch.

"Why did you sum—"

"YOU ARE SUCH A PRAT SCORPIUS MALFOY!" Rose yelled as she hit him with the pillow multiple times. "I CANNOT _BELIEVE_ YOU FORGOT OUR ANNIVERSARY!"

"I'M SORRY!" Scorpius tried apologizing. But he never knew pillows could hurt so much!

"SORRY?" Rose spat out incredulously. "_SORRY?_ I SET UP A ROMANTIC DINNER, DRESSED UP IN THE MOST SCANDALOUS CLOTHES I HAVE _EVER _WORN, AND WAITED FOR YOU TO COME HOME FOR _HOURS_!"

"I went out to drinks with Al!" he explained, looking more scared than ever.

"SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?" Rose cried out, hitting with a pillow in between every word.

"I love you?" he said weakly with a sheepish smile. Rose huffed, threw down the pillow, and slammed the bedroom door shut.

"Wait! Rosie!" Scorpius yelled to the door. "What kind of scandalous clothing?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'll just say that they eventually made up and had some nice sex. I was just too lazy to write more.<strong>

**So _please _tell me what you think of this oneshot in a review! Nothing feels worse than when someone just favorites it and doesn't review ): It kinda hurts really.**

**And also, I don't mean to beg, but could you also review _Breaking Down Barriers_? I love that story but it has received fewer reviews than some of my oneshots ): Please review it! It means so much to me when someone says they like it, or if they can offer some constructive criticism.**

**Oh yeah. And it's my three year anniversary (: AND I CAN'T WAIT FOR OSCARS TOMORROW :D Who do you want to win? Tell me in a _review_ *hint hint* **

**Okay, bye! :D**

**~Kick**


End file.
